


And I do too

by ecastle_vania



Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [14]
Category: Castlevania Lords of Shadow と 宿命の魔鏡 | Castlevania: Lords of Shadow & Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boot Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dracula is a brat, Dry Humping, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sassy, Slow Build, Top Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecastle_vania/pseuds/ecastle_vania
Summary: “Mine,” he murmured against the pulse in the throat that pounded under his lips. “Tell me, please, tell me that you know it.”Dracula’s breath hitched, and he rumbled back, “Yes, I am yours.”“And you know that I don’t share?” Alucard scraped his fangs down the pale skin. Dracula growled in warning, and the White Wolf flexed his hands, currently wrapped around the vampire lord's wrists. Alucard tsked, “I asked you a question,” he said lightly.“You don’t share.” Dracula ground out in clipped syllables. Alucard smiled knowingly, and Dracula added, “I don’t either. Don’t even suggest it.”Leaning down, The White Wolf slid his tongue over lips so similar to his own, and tasted a fire and spice that he wanted to drown in. Alucard could crawl inside this heat, burrow into it so deeply that he would merge into it and never leave.He whispered, far more gently than he felt, “Your mouth is mine, not hers. Excited or not, she doesn’t taste what’s mine.”
Relationships: Alucard & Dracula (Castlevania), Alucard/Dracula (Castlevania)
Series: 2020 Castlevania Promptober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953289
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	And I do too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morroripper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morroripper/gifts).



>   
> Some incredible art from morroripper is coming to accompany this and I cannot wait!

It was always like this between them. From the moment of his siring, Alucard knew they’d end up here. He knew these hands, so competent and clever. He knew this mouth; found salvation and hell inside it. The power of this man to destroy him couldn’t be discounted, and yet, like a moth to a flame, he kept coming back for more. There was tenderness here, true, but both of them craved control, needed the frenzy, needed the power of consummation.

It’s how Alucard wanted to touch, and be touched tonight. A little pain, a little need, heat, fangs, and giving. There was so much he wanted to give. He bent over Dracula, and suckled little bruises of possession like tiny brands down his throat. “Mine,” he murmured against the pulse in the throat that pounded under his lips. “Tell me, please, tell me that you know it.”

Dracula’s breath hitched, and he rumbled back, “Yes, I am yours.”

“And you know that I don’t share?” Alucard scraped his fangs down the pale skin stretched across the vampire lord’s collarbone, leaving thin lines that seeped crimson tears. He was pleased that Dracula had willed his healing away for now, and the marks of ownership Alucard was leaving weren’t fading as quickly. Dracula growled in warning, and Alucard flexed his hands, currently wrapped around Dracula’s wrists. They both knew that the vampire lord didn’t have to accept the way Alucard had pinned them above his head, or the controlling straddle he had over the skull belt. But his sire wasn’t fighting him.

Alucard tsked, “I asked you a question,” he said lightly, but inside he wondered if he was pushing a little too hard. _No, it was his decision,_ he thought. _He didn’t want to share, and I don’t either. It goes both ways or not at all. It’ll teach him not to flirt with the fucking succubae. I know what he likes. I touch him with more love than they ever will._ But that ever-present doubt was worming its way in.

Dracula’s voice was tense, but there was desire in it, “I told you, it wasn’t what it looked like, she just got excited and—”

It was the passion in that low, smoldering voice, that gave Alucard his confidence back. He slowly brought his head up, and looked into the burning crimson eyes. “Why don’t I go back there then, and we’ll see how excited you are to watch her blow me?”

Dracula’s eyes flashed, and Alucard arched a brow, “You sure? You might like it. After all, she’s excited right? Hardly my fault if she wants to—”

“You don’t share.” Dracula ground out in clipped syllables. Alucard smiled knowingly, and Dracula added, “I don’t either. Don’t even suggest it.”

 _You did more than suggest,_ Alucard thought, and then sighed inside. He’d known that being faithful was something Dracula couldn’t completely commit to. The Lord of the Night tried, the dark knows he tried, but the man thought with his cock first and always. When Alucard had seen the succubus lean in and put her lips to Dracula’s, he’d instantly been infuriated.

 _That bitch wouldn’t try it again,_ he thought with a satisfied smirk. He didn’t explode like Dracula, but he could menace with the best of them. His snarl had made the succubus jump back. When she’d bowed to him, he’d ignored her entirely, and yanked Dracula into the nearest room. He’d wrenched the red leather coat off, shoved his sputtering sire down onto the vast couch, and tossed his own coat to the floor. By the time Alucard had straddled him and pinned his arms above his head, he’d been as hard as Dracula was.

Leaning down, he slid his tongue over his lips, so similar to his own, and tasted a fire and spice that he wanted to drown in. Alucard could crawl inside this heat, burrow into it so deeply that he would merge into it and never leave. He whispered, far more gently than he felt, “Your mouth is mine, not hers. Excited or not, she doesn’t taste what’s mine.”

Dracula grumbled resentfully, but there was an eagerness in the testing of Alucard’s hold, and the subtle arch of his hips from the velvet. Alucard licked into his mouth, and purred when he found a tongue as hungry as his. _Yes,_ he thought, _this taste is mine, this tongue is mine. Taste me, and erase her._ There was the subtlest hint of a whimper from Dracula when Alucard scraped his fangs on his bottom lip. It was a tease. He knew Dracula liked his fangs; liked when he let his beast out. The funny thing was, his sire was the only one who ever made him want to succumb to it. If he was honest with himself, he liked it too.

There was a safety in completely untethering the animal here, an undeniable pact between them. A private sanctuary where he could fully be every part of himself, and there was no fear of killing or seriously damaging his lover. _A little damage though,_ he thought, _that was just delicious._ With that in mind, he released one hand from gripping Dracula’s wrists, and spread his remaining hand as best he could to cover. If they were actually struggling it never would have held him.

Alucard extended his talons and ran the tips through Dracula’s hair, lightly scoring the side of his face and ear. The palm of his hand settled under the vampire lord’s chin, and his talons sunk into the delicate flesh, breaking skin, and drawing the potent blood. The Prince of Darkness inhaled sharply, and broke the kiss, eyes burning into Alucard’s. “What are you doing?” He asked roughly, and Alucard felt the immortal pulse jump under his palm.

Alucard released his chin, and kept his eyes on those crimson embers. He brought his talons to his mouth, sucking the tiny drops of blood off of them. The White Wolf couldn’t help the groan that passed from his lips. _It’s like tasting divinity,_ he thought, _swallowing the power of a storm and riding the shadows of the night._ “Reminding us both of what is between us,” Alucard said, long lashes fluttering. Dracula’s gaze heated, and he tensed against the hand that held him. _Testing the limits, always testing,_ Alucard thought ruefully, _well you aren’t breaking them, not tonight._

The White Wolf bore down on the wrists under his hand, and leaned back over his sire. “No, this is for me. You need to just take it this time.” Refusing to break eye contact, he extended his tongue, and placed one long, elegant finger on it. Dragging his sharp talon over his flesh, he pierced the skin, and felt the blood well up. Dracula’s gaze sharpened, and he broke eye contact first, eyes dropping to the blood creeping down Alucard’s tongue. The Prince of Darkness tilted his head up, lips parted, seeking the blood from his lover. _He’s as helpless as I am in this,_ Alucard thought with pleasure, and lowered his head to kiss him.

Dracula sucked in earnest, long drags that arrowed shivery, silver splinters of pleasure through the White Wolf, and made his cock ache. It was his turn to whine into that clever mouth. He stroked his hand down Dracula’s cheek, murmuring soothing sounds, and felt him quake in response. “Alucard,” Dracula growled into his mouth. Alucard smiled against his prize when he felt the skull belt dissolve under his ass. Dracula’s arousal pressed up hard against him. It was a surrender, and Alucard knew just what to do with surrender.

Deliberately, slowly, he rotated his hips, running the curve of his ass up and down the leather encased length pressed against him. Dracula hissed, and watched him through hooded eyes. Alucard let his head fall back and leaned his neck to the side, exposing his throat. “Damn it, Alucard,” Dracula snarled, and it took everything in the White Wolf not to preen. _Yes? Is this frustrating you? Let me tell you about frustration,_ he thought.

“Will you stay put? If I let you go?” Alucard asked Dracula, giving him a small, soft kiss on the side of his mouth. The Prince of Darkness turned to chase it, but the White Wolf was already shifting back.

“Do you trust me?” Dracula smirked. When Alucard nodded with a small smile, aching awareness flashed over the vampire lord’s face. “Alright,” the Prince of Darkness said quietly, and Alucard let his wrists go. Dracula gently rotated them, but otherwise stayed put.

Sitting back, Alucard delicately lifted himself away from the laces of Dracula’s black leather pants. He twined his talons in the leather cord, slipping the knots out. _Just a little tease,_ he thought, wondering how far he could push this. He watched the flex and tense of Dracula’s stomach as the tips of his fingers grazed over his leatherbound cock, and felt an answering tug in his own. He cupped the hard bulge that taunted him, and squeezed. Dracula groaned, and Alucard lightly ground against him in response. His sire bucked up into him, and immediately stilled, eyes glittering.

Alucard knew Dracula was looking for an indication of whether his movement was breaking his word or not. The White Wolf debated. On one hand, the vampire lord was terrible at following directions. Giving him orders was like trying to herd a village full of goblins into a bath without bloodshed. On the other hand, Alucard specifically asked him to hold still. It was always a struggle between them as to who would take the lead. Usually the White Wolf capitulated, but he didn’t want to tonight. He felt a little tingle of hesitation but took the plunge. _Let’s see how this plays out,_ he thought.

“You didn’t listen,” he said, and saw Dracula’s face flicker with surprise.

“You were teasing me,” Dracula responded, voice low but uncertain. Alucard ran his hand up Dracula’s cock, firm edge of his palm riding the length all the way up. Dracula shuddered, and the White Wolf smiled. He looked down at the beautiful, vibrant power between his thighs, and the ache in his cock became more insistent.

“I wasn’t teasing; I was pleasing. Since you cannot seem to follow basic requests, I’ll just please myself then,” Alucard ran a hand lazily over his own cock, and watched Dracula through his long lashes. He traced the outline of his own desire scant millimeters away from his sire's. He could see a faint twitch from the bulge in the vampire lord’s pants every time his hand dipped low and his gold talons scrapped lightly on the black leather.

The Prince of Darkness gritted his teeth. His eyes were pinned on The White Wolf as he arched into his own hand; slow, easy thrusts against his palm. Dracula’s hands were clenched even harder than his jaw now and from the smell, his claws were piercing his own palms. Alucard brought his own thumb up to his mouth, and sucked his talon; Dracula jerked up and grabbed his wrist, taking the talon between his lips and rolling his tongue possessively over it. Crimson eyes so scorching they practically smoked, were barely a foot from his.

“You are pushing the boundaries of my restraint,” Dracula snarled, and Alucard’s heart tripped. His guts churned, and he faltered. “It’s hot as hell and I can’t stand it,” the Prince of Darkness ground out and Alucard took a deep breath. ‘Hot as hell’ seemed like a good thing, and he wanted to please Dracula, as much as he wanted to be in control. Still, was this too much?

“Do you want me to stop?” Alucard asked, almost afraid of being asked to. He liked this, reveled in the trust and the power. To have such a magnificent beast completely at his mercy was a treat. He needed to re-establish his claim, and leave his mark between them. Leave evidence of his love on this body, in this body. Taste Dracula’s desire for him on his sire’s skin.

Dracula tilted his head, considering, “No.” Alucard found he’d tensed his shoulders waiting for the answer, and slowly lowered them. “I find myself intrigued by this,” Dracula continued with a rueful grin, “Frustrated by anticipation, but definitely captivated.”

Emboldened, Alucard gently but firmly pressed Dracula back down on the couch. Leaving his hand on that gorgeous chest, he sweetly asked, “Should we try again?” He gently squeezed his own cock, and imagined he was inside of the vampire lord already. Fuck, he could practically taste it. _Speaking of taste,_ he thought happily, _I would like to_. Dracula nodded and gritted his teeth, eyes on Alucard’s cock.

“Could you do me a favor, please?” Alucard asked, shimmying down between Dracula’s thighs.

“I can try,” Dracula managed, words sharpening when Alucard lowered his head to lick across those beautiful abs, following the wet trail with pinpricks from his talons.

“Could you manifest some oil and a sash? Specifically, a durable one? Please,” Alucard didn’t look up to see if Dracula complied. He continued to mouth his way down towards the vampire lord’s cock, and enjoyed the shivering response he was getting. There was a slight shift in the air, a subtle darkening and presence that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Normally Alucard didn’t care to be seen like this when the servants would come and go. Tonight though, he felt the need to establish his claim on the king. _Take this back to the others and let them know that he is mine,_ Alucard thought, tightening his grip.

“It’s done, and by the dark Alucard, if you mean to tie me up, I—” Alucard peeled back the unlaced leather, and dipped his finger inside. Soft, silky steel met his questing fingertip, and both men groaned. The smoky scent of Dracula’s desire wafted up to him, and the White Wolf felt his mouth water. _Soon, not yet,_ he told himself.

“I love this,” Alucard said, ignoring what Dracula had started to say, and giving little strokes to the tantalizing flesh. “I love how hard you are for me. How you want me. How you know you are mine.”

“And you are mine,” Dracula shot back, dark need and intense possession in his voice.

“Oh, yes, I am,” Alucard murmured back, “body and soul.”

Dracula relaxed into that, and Alucard felt the tiny tremble under his fingertips. He felt his need to soothe, war with his lust. Nuzzling against his sire’s stomach, he planted soft, gentle kisses on his skin and continued to pet the side of his cock, as he debated how best to show his adoration. His original idea still appealed and if played right, could ease any fears Dracula had about this dynamic. About giving up control. Alucard wanted to show him that sometimes, surrendering gave you the most power.

He looked up and decided. Dracula had an easy smile playing on his lips and there was a softness in his eyes that boded well for seduction. The indecisiveness eased, and Alucard eyed the heavily carved back of the sofa. It would give good leverage for what he had in mind. “We both know that anything I might try to do to hold you down or tie you up, you could escape from,” he said easily, withdrawing his finger from Dracula’s pants. “The real question is do **_you_ ** have the control to stay put, and take what I give you?” He intentionally let a hint of challenge into his words.

He reached for the sash. It was really more like a crimson rope of soft cotton, intricately braided with only a small amount of give. Dracula watched him with guarded eyes; curiosity and defiance in his gaze. “You really want this, don’t you?” he asked Alucard, and the White Wolf smiled. He grasped one strong, tense wrist and wrapped the cord around it.

Looking down, he felt slightly breathless when he answered, “You may not know it now, but if you let me, I will show you how much you want it too.”

Dracula angled his chin up and offered his other wrist to Alucard. With an insolent smirk he said, “We’ll see. I can take anything you can give, but be sure **_you_ ** can handle the consequences.”

Alucard laced the rope through the carved wood, and gave an abrupt little jerk to it. Dracula inhaled sharply as his arms were pulled back, and over his head. _Oh, we’ll see indeed, lover, but I don’t break,_ Alucard thought, and deliberately braced one knee alongside Dracula’s head, arching forward to tie it off. _Front row seat to my cock,_ he thought with anticipation, and tested the tautness of the rope. He looked down at Dracula and swallowed hard. _Damn he was gorgeous._ He started to lower himself before remembering.

“Do you want a safe word?” he asked, solemn for the moment. Dracula blinked, and broke into a grin.

“Don’t stop?” the dark lord offered, voice heavy with amusement and anticipation.

Alucard gently bucked into his face, and raised himself up, looking back down. Dracula’s eyes had gone wide and hungry, and he wet his lips. “I’m serious,” Alucard murmured.

“Do it again,” Dracula ordered, and it was Alucard’s turn to grin. _Even tied up, he commands,_ he thought.

“Safe word is ‘horse,’” Alucard supplied, knowing Dracula only too well. “And I will do it again, but only because I want to.”

That was only partially true. He wanted it, but he wanted to see that pleasured look in those eyes and hear it in his king’s hitched breath, more. Holding the rope in his fist, he slid his aching cock over the face of the King of Hell, and wished there was nothing between them. The leather of his pants was smooth and warm, but he wanted Dracula’s stubble on his thighs, the scrape and rasp of teeth and fang, the warm wetness of lips and tongue on his cock. Even the thought was enough to make him drip.

“Fucking hell, you are so hard,” Dracula said, licking over him. Alucard shuddered when he felt the scrape of fangs over his leather-sheathed balls. “And you smell like I could have you coming in seconds if you’d untie me.” _Damn it, he’s not wrong,_ the White Wolf thought with dismay. _Focus here, you had a plan and coming in your pants or his mouth wasn’t part of it._

He eased off Dracula’s face, pleased with the flush and slightly glazed eyes of his lover. His sire’s breath was uneven and his chest heaved. “No,” he said lovingly, “I have other plans, thank you.” Dracula pouted, and Alucard couldn’t help but nip that lip, drawing a tiny whimper from the vampire lord before he knelt between hard, corded thighs. He liked that Dracula couldn’t see him, could only feel him and guess what might happen next.

He leisurely took off the vampire lord’s boots and undid his pants, unrolling the leather to reveal waiting, eager flesh underneath. He followed it with his mouth and his claws, alternating between wet heat and cool pain. When Dracula was gloriously naked; hard, long evidence of lust against his belly, Alucard smiled. He spread his sire’s thighs wide, and looked back at the armored boot. A wicked thought came to him. _Would he like it?_ The White Wolf wondered, and decided he would find out. He looked up at Dracula, who quickly put his head back down. “Were you peeking?” Alucard purred at him, reaching stealthily for the boot.

Dracula cleared his throat, “Just wondering what you were doing.”

“Debating where I want to put my mouth first,” Alucard said easily, and lifted Dracula’s foot. There was something surprisingly sweet when his toes curled. Alucard kissed the bridge of his foot, and Dracula jerked. “Is this alright?” Alucard asked, letting his breath warm the skin, and achingly aware of the tension in the leg he held.

“Y-yes,” Dracula said, and sounded odd. Alucard opened his senses, looking for confirmation. He didn’t want to do anything that the Prince of Darkness didn’t enjoy. He suckled the tender, thin skin above the big toe. He could hear his sire’s pulse jump, and _there_ , a flush spread over his skin. From his vantage he could see Dracula’s hands clench and work. _He likes this, but doesn’t know how to handle it,_ he thought. He pressed soothing designs into the tense thigh, and trailed his tongue toward the inside of his ankle, watching the pulse pound against the thin skin.

Fangs extended, he scraped over it, keeping a firm grip as the blood welled up and Dracula gasped. He sucked over the ankle bone, using the edge of his teeth to worry the wound. The rolling arch of his sire egged him on, and he nipped up to the back of his knee, darting his tongue into the crease. “ _Alucard_ ,” Dracula murmured, “I don’t understand…” Alucard brushed two fingers over the length of his cock. “ _Fuck!_ ” Dracula hissed, and his hips snapped helplessly, seeking more of that caress.

Alucard denied him, but only for the moment as he eased Dracula’s foot down. _Maybe don’t surprise him with it,_ he thought, _his feet seem more sensitive than I would have guessed._ “With or without your boot?” he asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

“I don’t understand, why would I need my boots?” Dracula asked, a thread of curiosity in the erotic undertone.

“Why indeed?” Alucard murmured, and decided he’d do one of each, and ask which he liked better. “We’ll alternate and see what you like. Put out your foot please.” He fitted the armored boot back onto his foot and pretended not to see Dracula peeking again. Sliding his hands under Dracula’s ass, he squeezed gently.

 _That ass is all mine,_ he thought with a little thrill, and shifted him a tiny bit to the side. He gave into the need to curve his finger along the cleft of Dracula’s ass on the way and was pleased by the immediate clench. _Someone wants me inside him,_ he thought with pleasure.

Properly arranged, he shimmied down Dracula’s bare thigh and onto his armoured boot. “What are you—?” Dracula’s question was never finished, as his words merged into a throaty inhale. Alucard gave the booted leg a hard, filthy grind, not even trying to hide his own gasp of pleasure. The solid drag of pressure on his cock and the ribbed plates of armor were incredible. “By the _flame_ ,” Dracula rasped, “that’s insanity in the best way.” Alucard rocked against him and thought, _just you wait._

He put out his palm and cupped Dracula’s cock, pressing down firmly as he rode up and down. “Holy _shit,_ ” Alucard managed, “I should have done this months ago.” Dracula was undeniably aroused, cock dripping and flexing against his palm. _Apparently, I am not the only one that likes this kind of worship,_ the White Wolf thought.

Dracula unashamedly writhed against his hand, and choked out, “Yes, _fuck,_ just like that, just—” Alucard wrapped his long fingers around Dracula’s cock, and pumped in time with his rolling hips. _The sounds he is making,_ Alucard thought, gratified and unbelievably aroused.

“Tell me,” Alucard murmured, “what does it feel like? To feel me fucking your leg like a wolf in heat? To know I am getting off on your boot while you are tied up and desperate under my hand?” He squeezed the generous cock in his hand, and couldn’t resist. He leaned forward, and licked up the pre-come that had dribbled down the side of Dracula’s cock. He whimpered. The spend tasted like power and fury. It tasted like comfort and home.

“It feels like I’m going to explode,” Dracula ground out, “like I might die if you don’t let me inside of you.”

“Hmmm,” Alucard murmured against his cock, nuzzling the junction of shaft and balls. “What makes you think I am going to let you do that?” he asked with a calmness he didn’t feel. Dracula growled, and Alucard opened his mouth to the vampire lord’s cock.

It had taken some practice to handle the full length in his mouth, but he could do it if he relaxed and he wanted it. _Gods, I want it,_ he thought, lust spiking. He was watchful to keep his pace steady against the boot. Dracula thrust up into his mouth, and Alucard gagged slightly. He didn’t mind. There was something incredibly erotic about it; a reminder of Dracula’s faltering control.

“I am inside you, you know,” Dracula sounded arrogantly breathless. _You’ll pay for that,_ Alucard thought and maneuvered the thick cock along the edge of his fang. He lightly scraped the flesh against his fangs as he drew back until the tip just rested on his tongue. “Don’t, I…” Dracula whispered, and Alucard looked up, smug, licking over the tip in broad, wet strokes. _I think I can tease a little more,_ he thought, _just enough._

“I don’t know,” he said, easing back from the boot, and Dracula’s cock. In reality, he had no intention of stopping, but his sire didn’t need to know that. Disguising his movements, he swiped the vial of oil and casually got off his knees. When he started to rise, Dracula actually snarled with anger. “Needy tonight, are we?” Alucard said calmly, a little thrill riding up his spine. It was risky to tease Dracula, and he’d never pushed quite like this before. Still, he didn’t want to overdo it. Before he could say something soothing, Dracula spoke.

“Alucard, if you don’t finish what you’ve started, I am going to fuck you into this couch until it breaks. I won’t stop until you’ve passed out, I’m warning you,” Dracula threatened in infuriated tones, crimson rope straining against his wrists, and vermillion eyes burning.

Concern warred with excitement. _I went too far,_ he worried, but Alucard also knew being on the receiving end of such a thing would be incredible. If he could only do this right though, there was great potential for pleasure in what he was trying to give Dracula. Either way this ended, the control Dracula prized above all else would give way. 

“Why do you keep thinking that **_you_ ** are fucking **_me_ ** tonight?” he asked smoothly, and Dracula blinked. _Think on it, lover,_ Alucard retorted in his mind and knelt again. This time he was on Dracula’s bare knee, sliding with rough pressure all the way down to where the ankle merged into the bridge of his foot. The Prince of Darkness hissed, merged lust and fury.

“Fucking _ride me,_ ” Dracula snapped out, voice tight and strained when Alucard settled in. The White Wolf told himself he should stop, re-establish who was in charge, but he couldn’t. His cock ached, and his mouth felt so empty. Besides, he loved when Dracula gave him orders like that. He started to grind again, quick and hard. Dracula’s satisfied sound was lost in his own breathy, ‘oh!’ and he let his head fall back.

 _Fuck, this was as good as the boot,_ he thought, tongue caught between his teeth, _just completely different._ The friction and contact was softer, more exasperating and all too brief. But the heat and angles of Dracula’s body, the press of his skin on Alucard’s torso; it was sensual and intense. He spread his legs wide and thrust harder, creeping his talons in a two-step walk up Dracula’s thigh.

 _I wonder,_ he thought, and decided tonight was the night to risk it. He pressed two fingers into the fragile skin below Dracula’s balls. The vampire lord muttered and rolled his hips into him. Alucard rubbed his lips along the tender flesh and pressed that needy, burning length between his fangs. It wouldn’t fit of course, but the scraping pressure was divine.

Dracula stilled, and held his breath. Careful, unhurried, Alucard slid his fangs up Dracula’s throbbing cock. At the same time and agonizingly slow, he extended his talons until Dracula’s balls were balanced on them. “ _Fuck, fuck,_ holy hell, I, _oh shit,_ that’s…I _can’t…_ ,” Dracula hissed, holding still, muscles quivering and shuddering under the White Wolf’s mouth.

 _Oh I think you can,_ Alucard thought as he murmured a sassy little “mmm” and retracted his claws slowly, easing the pin points of pressure on those fragile orbs, while angling his head to allow Dracula’s cock to drop against his lower teeth. When the Prince of Darkness’s heavy shaft smacked against his lower lip, the White Wolf plunged down on him in a long, wet gulp.

Alucard swallowed, letting his throat muscles contract around the cock lovingly nestled in his windpipe. “Me pedica!”* Dracula exploded in a half-shouted oath. _I intend to_ , Alucard thought happily, and danced his fingertips the few centimeters down to the clenched hole that he fully intended to fill before the evening was done. He had to slow his pace against Dracula’s leg; he was closer to his release than he’d intended.

 _I can see why he likes taking the lead,_ Alucard thought, tracing a pattern with his tongue that he duplicated with his fingertips over that hot, shuddering hole. There was something incredibly satisfying about devoting all his attention and focus like this.

 _I want him to shatter,_ Alucard reflected, _I want him to forget that there is anyone but me in the world._ He couldn’t really smile with the cock he was working in and out of his mouth, but he recognized the possessiveness in him. It could only have come from Dracula. They were more alike in some things than was wise to acknowledge.

The twist of Dracula’s hips, and the frequency of his shudders spoke of impending release. The White Wolf knew just how he wanted his impudent captive to come. With his free hand he palmed the oil and broke the cork. For the briefest moment, he withdrew his hand from Dracula’s ass and liberally coated his fingers.

When he returned to his waiting prize, Alucard traced the slick coolness down, dipping the tip of his ring finger into that yearning opening. “Alucard, are you fucking _kidding_ me, I don’t—” The White Wolf let Dracula’s cock slip from his mouth in a wet slurp. With a final grind on that heavily muscled leg, he shifted, bringing one large thigh up over his shoulder.

“Safe word is ‘horse,’” he reminded Dracula, breathing harsh and ragged. He bent over and followed the crease of his thigh down, ever down. With his oiled hand, he ran slick fingers through the cleft of the vampire lord’s ass and licked up against the fluttering hole in a quick, firm sweep that slapped up against his balls.

“I ah, _fuck,_ that’s **_it,_** I need—fuck!” Dracula was becoming incoherent, and his cock twitched in time with Alucard’s busy lips. When Alucard darted the tip of his tongue into that welcoming heat, Dracula gave him the one thing he didn’t expect. He begged. “Please… Alucard, _damn it._ I want you; I want this. _Just fuck_ , I-I— _need_ it.”

Alucard debated teasing, debated demanding he clarify, and spell it out to him. But that was ego and power, two things he could enjoy wielding, but never used to humiliate. This was as close to vulnerability as Dracula got.

He knew what this admission cost his sire; what confessing to his want to be fucked meant between them. This confession opened the door to other power shifts in their relationship, something he never thought was possible. But that was for later, and this was here and now.

Alucard came up from his kneeling position until he could meet Dracula’s gaze. There was an aching awareness there and an edge of trepidation. Alucard was gentle and without teasing guile when he said, “More than you know, I want that too. I will, I promise. I want to see you come on my cock, feel you clench around me, and give you everything inside of me.” He tenderly kissed Dracula’s flexing abdomen and felt the Prince of Darkness shudder as the tips of his hair trailed back down to the vampire lord’s cock, “but right now? I want you to come in my mouth.”

He grasped Dracula’s cock firmly, stretched his lips over the wide, blunt head, and sucked with intense focus. In time with Dracula’s shuddering contractions, he slipped one finger into him, listening to his sounds of pleasure and shock. He stopped at the second knuckle, giving the vampire lord time to adjust.

When he wiggled his finger gently, Dracula thrust hard against him, and the White Wolf sunk another finger into him. He scissored slowly. Dracula whined in the back of his throat and he swore. “ _Alucard_ , just, fuck, I want, let me come wit—" _Please do_ , Alucard begged in his mind, _give it to me till I choke on it._

As if he heard him, Dracula quaked hard, and clenched. The crimson rope finally surrendered and he fisted his hands into Alucard’s hair, the grip tight and greedy as he urged his cock deep into his fledgling’s mouth. _Think of me, come for me,_ Alucard thought, greedily possessive. Wrapping his legs around him, Dracula spoke his name in a choked shout; coming in thick gush that flooded Alucard’s mouth with the taste of triumph and satisfaction. 

_It’s like swallowing pure lightning_ , the White Wolf thought, the flush of desire prickling his skin and making his throat work. It made him ravenous for more and he wanted to plunder and ravage.

 _There really was nothing more intoxicating than this,_ he thought, and had to actively force his own climax away. In this moment, this instant, Dracula was lost to the world, and lost in him.

Dracula fell back, releasing his grip on his fledgling’s hair. He trembled with the start of his aftershocks. His heels dug into the White Wolf’s back, the boot wonderfully sharp against his spine and Alucard could swear he could come from this alone. _As it is,_ _I won’t last but a few strokes,_ he thought and dug deep into his willpower for reserves of self-control.

He had promised Dracula, and there would be no broken promises between them. Furthermore, he’d never wanted to bury himself inside anyone as badly as he did tonight. He would never deny himself the satisfaction of claiming the man he loved.  
  
It had been something he’d wanted from the beginning and was very, very rarely given. Even when it had happened, the joining between them had never been like this. There was something transpiring between them here, and he was loath to break the spell.

He eased up on Dracula’s cock at the same time he introduced a third finger, and wiggled all three gently. Dracula’s chuckle was arrogant, but breathless, “I might be done you know.” Alucard snorted. Dracula was never done; the man was insatiable. He could go for days. His earlier threat about fucking Alucard until he passed out; that had happened before.

With a sigh and a wet squelch, Alucard let Dracula’s shaft fall from his mouth. He licked his lips, and then that magnificent cock. When he was done, he looked up to banked coals. Dracula had propped himself up on his elbows, and was surveying the scene with obvious approval. “Fuck, you are gorgeous on your knees, choking on my cock,” he said with obscene satisfaction.

Seeing Dracula so pleased with him gave Alucard a warm thrill. “If you are quite done, you may lie back and take what I give you,” Alucard said with a little heat, carefully sinking his fingers into Dracula further, seeking a sweet spot, “I give you permission.”

Dracula’s eyes burned, and some of his dominance came back into the curl of his lips and the toss of his black hair. “Such a smart mouth, given I was just fucking it. I will have to teach you some manners. I hope you know what you’re—” Alucard pressed deep inside him, and watched Dracula’s face undergo an astonishing metamorphosis from threatening temper to cross-eyed ecstasy. Feeling safe for the moment, Alucard responded sweetly, “I look forward to it. But for now, you tell me; **_do_ **I know what I am doing?”

He pressed again in miniscule spirals, enjoying the stream of oaths from his sire. Testing, he spread his fingers. Dracula was open to him, relaxed and pleasured. Always ready for more, the vampire lord’s cock was already filling and growing hard again.

 _Yes,_ Alucard thought, his long-chained lust scrabbling and straining to be let loose, _this time we’ll come together._ He yanked at his laces and wrenched his boots off. Reluctantly, he withdrew his fingers from that slick, wanting hole, and tugged his leathers off.

Alucard’s cock bounced free, and he hissed as it slapped against his belly. The sensation of freedom and the slight sting was one more nudge towards a finish that promised to be gloriously explosive. He crouched to retrieve the oil, and Dracula said, “Wait, let me.” Alucard watched with parted lips and harsh breath, as Dracula knelt. The picture of powerful elegance, the crimson ropes trailed from his wrists like he was an unleashed barbarian and he liberally coated Alucard’s shaft, working towards the cock head.

Dracula paused. “I just want to taste,” his sire murmured. _Oh fuck, I don’t think I can survive this,_ the White Wolf thought. Survival might be inside that mouth though, and he believed in exploring all options. Dracula’s hopeful look settled it for him.

“Please do,” Alucard ground out, helpless but to thrust more heavily into that incredible grip, “Just be mindful of my promise. I don’t want to disappoint ei—"

“That’s not possible,” Dracula said, and licked over the pulsing cock head. “Besides, aren’t you in _complete_ control?”

“Of course,” Alucard managed, the remainder of his sassy response lost as he watched the most powerful man in the world descend on his cock with the eagerness of a traveller who discovered a bonfire in the middle of a snowstorm. Deliriously pleasured, Alucard could barely think. “Oh _fuck_ , that’s like— _right there,_ oh! I— _yes_ ,” he rolled his hips into that wet, hot, perfection, and frantically tried not to come.

 _This_ **_wasn’t_** _the plan, this wasn’t what I was going to do_ , he thought. That tiny voice cleared the fog of lust and pleasure long enough for him to catch the glint in Dracula’s eye. It was like a slap in the face. _He’s doing this on purpose_ , he realized, _this is his retrieval of control_.

That settled it for Alucard, and he used the fists he had in that midnight hair to firmly tug Dracula away from his cock. The final slurp had just a hint of fang, and Alucard quaked hard.

Dracula smirked up at him and Alucard’s temper found his voice, “You are right. There is something gorgeous about seeing you stuffed full of my cock. I haven’t forgotten how prettily you begged for it, and in a moment, you’ll be begging again.” Dracula’s grip on his shaft became painfully hard; something furious and aware flashed in his eyes. 

Alucard immediately regretted his rash words, and sought to pacify. Regardless of his own ego, he knew better. Goading Dracula was a surefire way to destroy the intimacy and trust he’d been enjoying until now. “I suppose it wouldn’t be the first begging between us. I recall several instances of pleas falling from my lips.” Alucard said quietly. “I treasure hearing it from you, to know you need me like I need you.”

His grip eased, and Dracula’s face shifted. For a moment, he was exposed, defenseless and painfully yearning. Alucard extracted himself, and knelt down to face his sire. With careful fingertips, he brushed back the hair he’d mussed, and cupped the back of his head.

The kiss was soft, sweet and filled with the emotion Alucard wanted to give him. When the Prince of Darkness groaned into his mouth, it was tinged with surrender and wanting. Alucard eased him onto his back, and covered him. Dracula’s hands fell back above his head, and for a moment, it was like he was tied up again.

“Trust me,” he murmured against Dracula’s mouth, feeling the tension in the bigger man. Even this would be different; he’d never faced his sire when he’d taken him. Alucard knew that it could be incredibly intimate and blisteringly erotic. He wondered if Dracula understood that.

He caught the muttered confusion, and stroked down the throat of the Prince of Darkness in firm, calm caresses. Trailing lower, Alucard made his way down his torso. “I want you to see what you do to me,” he licked over his bottom lip and throat, and thought, _and_ _I want to see you, pleasured and desperate as you strain to take all of me inside._

Alucard nipped his throat, and Dracula arched into him, spreading his legs. Like with all vampires, his throat was incredibly sensitive and susceptible to pleasure.

The White Wolf exploited this to his advantage, lightly grinding up against the Prince of Darkness as he left thin trails of fang marks down his throat. When the edge of his cock slipped alongside the vampire lord’s slicked up hole, everything within Alucard narrowed to his need to be inside his sire. His cock pressed up against his entrance, and Dracula’s eyes flew to his.

Pinned under that scorching gaze, Alucard stilled. It was a heartbeat, and another. They just looked at each other. The air was thick between them, and the White Wolf could swear there was a tumbling eternity inside Dracula’s parted lips. Then, like a whispered adoration, the vampire lord arched his hips into him. Alucard eased inside, welcomed with a tight, hot clench. An oath and a prayer from the two lovers broke the silence.

“You are everything,” Alucard gasped, unable to tease in this reverent moment, and unable to hide from this overwhelming pleasure. It was terrifying to be so stripped by his desire; to be forced into unbearable honesty, but he found he had no choice.

Locked in this embrace and deep inside Dracula, there could only be the truth between them. His sire’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared. _He can’t take it,_ the White Wolf thought, the edge of pleasure dulled with his grief. _He can’t hear this from me, like this._

In a slow stuttering motion, Dracula wrapped his arms around Alucard’s neck and buried his hands in the white mass of hair. He drew his fledgling down to him and pressed his lips to his. Easing his hips up into his fledgling’s, he gave those last few inches of Alucard a home within him and whispered, “Everything I am is yours.”

The White Wolf jerked; shock, joy and love burst within him, and then, Dracula bit him.It was a blinding tumult of bliss, possession, desire and ecstasy. Dracula’s emotions tumbled through him, flowing from the bite into his blood and racing like a maelstrom through his veins.

Alucard had intended to be careful, to be gentle, to keep his control in hand to the very end. He couldn’t. Within this torrent of potent and overwhelming emotion is the crystal clear and staggering avalanche of love. Dracula’s love for him is so vast and so infinite that it was almost terrifying.

Alucard surged into Dracula with an urgent need that was matched by the Prince of Darkness. He met each of his fledgling's thrusts with eager hips. Sharp talons dug into the White Wolf’s back while wanton gasps slapped his skin with gorgeous force. There is no restraint here, no barrier between them.

The vampire lord’s fangs are in him, leaving him completely open to the Prince of Darkness and the surrender was as indisputable as the welcome he has found deep within Dracula. When his sire withdrew his fangs to kiss Alucard’s mouth, he tasted his own blood on his lover’s lips.

“Come with me,” Alucard implored against lips that offered him everything, “I want you to, I _need_ it.”

Dracula’s smirk wasn’t quite steady, as he reached between them and grasped his own cock. “You’ve already had my spend on your tongue.”

“Now I want it on my skin,” Alucard told him, eyes on his crimson ones as he thrust, “I want to smell like you; wear an unmistakable mark of how I belong to you. Hours from now, I want to touch my skin, and remember what you gave me. Gift me your release. Please.”

Dracula swallowed, a vulnerable jog of his throat, and he nodded. “Yes, I want that too. Very much.” His hand worked with swift, calculated speed, and Alucard felt the erotic caress of his sire’s knuckles on his belly.

Dracula reflexively tightened around Alucard’s cock, and the White Wolf was pretty sure he went cross-eyed. _He fits me like a glove._ The knowledge bloomed in his mind. _It’s like he was made for me; like he’s been waiting for this._

Alucard couldn’t look away from Dracula, gold eyes fixed on his lover as he absorbed every tiny detail. Lost in his own pleasure, eyes closed, lips parted, Dracula’s abdomen worked in time with Alucard’s thrusts and his cock was a proud, hard flag of desire between them.

The vampire lord was likely unaware that he repeated Alucard’s name in an unending stream as he fisted his cock in a swift and ruthless repetition. Hearing his name from Dracula in such an unabashedly pleading tone was so erotic that Alucard’s climax crept up on him without warning.

 _Oh shit_ , he thought with delight and dismay, and jerked Dracula’s ass up, inclining the vampire lord’s hips down so he could pound into him at such an angle as to… **_Yes,_** _like_ ** _that,_** was his last coherent thought, when Dracula’s eyes snapped open, pupils dilated with pleasure. His sire groaned, shuddering. Buried deep inside his lover, Alucard erupted, Dracula’s name a hissed prayer between clenched teeth.

He’d heard of going blind from coming, but was startled to realize it was actually possible. His brain simply overdosed on pleasure so immense that it cascaded through him like a glittering blood spray and left him gasping.

Blinded, every other one of his senses overcompensated. He drowned in the press of slick flesh, the scent of desire, the combined taste of his blood and Dracula’s spend that lingered on his tongue and the ragged breath of his lover. His sight was restored in time to see how close Dracula was to his own climax.

Alucard kept his pace, and the demanding angle. He hadn’t been joking, he _needed_ Dracula’s release. The Prince of Darkness had taunted him about his control, but the White Wolf could be relentless when he wanted to be, and he desperately wanted this.

Knowing how close Dracula was, the sensation of the vampire lord squirming on his cock and the need to wear the scent of his spend, had Alucard riding out his orgasm far longer than he would have otherwise. He had not yet come down when Dracula’s heated ‘ _fuck_ ,’ made his blood boil. Alucard moaned as a gorgeous spurt of come painted his torso in a scorching kiss.

He rode Dracula through it as the vampire lord clenched and writhed in an erotic dance of exquisite torture. It wasn’t until his sire was actually trembling, that Alucard slowed to a gentle rock.

Dracula had not opened his eyes and the back of his free hand was resting on his forehead. There was something defenseless in the furrowed brow, heaving chest and long lashes. The White Wolf felt a wave of tenderness flood him.

He didn’t know if he would ever hear Dracula utter words of love to him, but he’d heard him say it in a thousand different ways tonight. There was no doubt for him and he hoped that there was no doubt for his sire.

“I’m not sure who fucked who there, but I am not complaining,” Alucard said, planting a kiss on the palm of his upturned hand.

“Anyone complaining after that is an idiot,” Dracula answered, eyes remaining closed.

“So,” Alucard cleared his throat, and intentionally flexed his cock. Dracula eased one eye open, “technically, you broke the rules a couple of times tonight.”

One black brow arched and Dracula’s mouth curved, “I would say ‘fuck you,’ but I believe I might need a moment.” There was nothing he could have said that would have reassured Alucard more.

“Only a moment?” Alucard asked, shifting inside Dracula. “I see I have more work to do then. Perhaps more practice?”

“As long as that practice involves more of this,” Dracula rotated his hips gently, and Alucard shuddered.

“I believe that might be possible,” Alucard only half-managed to suppress his groan, “if you ask me really nicely.”

“I’m always nice,” Dracula’s smirk spread across his face, “to those I consider mine.”

“Correction,” Alucard said with an arched brow, “The only one you belong to is me.”

“Yes,” Dracula said, gently touching Alucard’s face, “I belong to you. And you? You belong to me.”

\---

  
You ask me what I'm thinking about  
I'll tell you that I'm thinking about  
Whatever you're thinking about  
Tell me something that I'll forget  
And you might have to tell me again  
It's crazy what you'll do for a friend  
Go ahead and cry little girl  
Nobody does it like you do  
I know how much it matters to you  
I know that you got daddy issues  
And I do too  
- _“Daddy Issues,”_ The Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it, what can I say?


End file.
